Unreturned love is no love at all
by BenTheWerewolf
Summary: When the Dragonborn falls in love with Serana and her boyfriend returns he is left broken, during this time a new enemy emerges and his fate will effect Skyrim as a whole, but can he be defeated?, or will Caius' heartbreak destroy him and Skyrim.


**Unreturned love is no love at all**

**Chapter 1- Volkihar Vampire-**

In Volkihar Keep Lord Caius was at his desk in his new room going through all the paperwork but his mind was set on something else or someone- Serana. Her boyfriend and his family returned to the court yesterday after being driven out by Harkon but with Valerica they were welcomed back, a huge blow to him. He always had some feelings for the vampire princess but it turned into love when they fought Vrrthur, but his future plans were in shatter now.

Caius POV

"Bloody Arthur and his whore mother, slut sister and shit eating father" I said in anger while snapping the quill in hand "Lord Caius" said Garen Marethi who was at the door "Yes Garen" "Are you not going to attend the masquerade ball sire, I mean as Lord of the northern vampires you should" "I'm busy" I said quickly with hate in my voice " Is this about Serana and Arthur" "Yes" I said sadly but Garen said "You should at least make a speech, it would make her happy" "Ok" then I left for the balcony.

In the Grand Dining Hall there was space where the tables and chairs were moved and vampire in dresses and suits were dancing around with masks. Serana were on opposite sides of the room talking with their friends. After a quick wave they went back to chatting, the Lord Caius made himself known,

"Syians of the Night heed my word, I thank you all form coming the this celebration for the death of Lord Harkon" everyone cheered, even Valerica and when the cheer died down he continued "With the return of the Aleia family we can rejoice and if anyone else has an announcement to make please, say now or forever be a prude" everyone laughed. No-one did so he left.

**The Next Day**

News came that an infamous Vampire and his people we hiding in the Forgotten Vale. "Sir you and Lady Serana have already been there so it would be easiest if one of you go" Garen said as I sat on my throne while the court was in presence. "My family should come too in case you two do anything" Arthur's father said with a glare at me but Fura was furious "HOW DARE YOU TREAT OUR LORD LIKE THAT WORM!" "Fura calm yourself, no harm done" I replied "But maybe they should" but then the little slut had to say "WAHHHHHHHHH Mummy I don't want to go" the look-a-like 13 year old said so I took drastic measures "helt diin kopraan" and paralyzed her.

"Now Garen and Fura will watch after the girl until we get back (I turn left) Vingalmo and Orthjolf will watch after the castle while we are gone" and they all replied "Yes sir"

Then we left

By Ice water Jetty

"I can lead thank you very much" Arthur said going ahead when "Halt!" then he ran behind me like a pussy and I looked back at Serna who was red, embarrassed by her boyfriend's actions then I turned my head back to the Thalmor guard and showed them my pass, "Legate Caius Storm-Blade here to pass through with duress diction form First Emissary Elenwen" and they let us pass. "Arthur said he can lead himself" his mother said with venom in her voice "Listen I am lord of the castle, of your castle so I lead or you will all end up dead in a hour" I said.

Then I decided "O DAH VIING" Odahviing then came and we boarded him, but when Serana sat in front of me at the head end of Odahviing Arthur interfered "As the most powerful vampire I should be in control of the dragon" but when he tried to push me back I shoved him off and Odahviing growled at him which made him sit at the back, so then we took off.

**An Hour Later**

"Loving your boyfriend Rana" I said to her using my nickname for her as we approached Darkfall Cave, she although looked offended "I know hes not brave but has my heart and that's all that matters, right?" she said with hestitation "riiight" I said sarcastically "he is assurting an authority while I'm in charge" "Well to be fair he was promised to throne when he was to marry me since my father thought our realtionship would go that far but now I'm not so sure" she looked down with a sigh but I looked up and annouced "We're here".

They looked a bit scared at the cave but before I could announce another word I heard a call "honestly didn't expect to see you here lad" I knew that voice from anywhere and one person referred me as lad, I turned and saw Brynjolf, Karliah and Vex, but no Delvin, well I guess someone has to keep the rabble back in Riften in check "why can't I go anywhere without running into you guys" I laughed along with Bryn as Karliah chuckled a little while Vex kept her usual frown, looking right I noticed someone behind Karliah "So Karly who's that?"once again using my nickname for her an she rolled her eyes but smile a turned to show a young 16 year old lad.

"Hello who are you? "I'm Jerold sir" he replied in a shy manner and I looked to Brynjolf but he understood a said "Our newest recruit, mugged Vex so we deiced to hire him, we decied to go around the Reach looking for a chance money" I looked at my va,pire counterparts, we'll we need to destroyed a powerful vampire though this cave, do you antto join us?" I asked.

"Sure" they all said in unison. I then turned to introduce them, "guys these are" I pointed to each of them individually "Maldros" the father "Annelyn" the mother "Sasha" the sister "and Arthur and Serana" I referred to the couple and then turned ot them "and these are Brynjolf" "Alrigh'" he responded "Karliah" "Hello" she waved with her usual smile "and Vex" she just nodded but when I looked over I saw Arthur couldn't take his eyes off Vex and same with Jerold and Karliah.

"Alright this will be dangerous so listen to every word me or Serana say as we have been here before and know th dangers is that understood?" "Yes" they all replied but of course Arthur butted in "I will take the lead as I'm the best here" 2ArthurI don't think that's a go-" I never finished as a bat came out a scared him and he screamed like a little girls, to be honest everyone laughed "Any more" I asked, no one spoke to I lit a torch but before wewent in Arthur whispered to me "she's mine and soon the castle and throne will be mine, even if I have to kill you for it" I ignored th threat and looked inside then turned.

"Ok everyone follow and keep close" then we entered the place I never thought I'd be in agian.


End file.
